Every Little Thing He Does/Script
Every Little Thing He Does Season 3, Episode 4 (Opening shot; fade in to the outside of the humanoids’ home. Cut to inside to reveal a happy Giggles.) * Giggles “It’s happening! It’s happening, guys!” (Zoom out to frame an annoyed Inferno next to him washing the dishes. Yucky is on the opposite side, cooking.) * Inferno (despondently) “What’s happening?” * Giggles “It’s my first day at work.” * Yucky “Riiiiight...so where are you working again?” * Giggles “At the town’s ice cream parlor.” * Inferno “You’ve already applied, right?” * Giggles “Yup.” * Yucky “You did your resumes and everything?” * Giggles “Totes.” * Inferno “And interviews have been taken care of?” * Giggles “Ohhh yeah!” * Yucky “Well, I’m sure you’ll do fine there…don’t want to give you any reminders of your…” (clears throat) “...past boo-boos.” * Giggles “What do you mean by that?” * Inferno (crossing to him/holding a list) “I kept track of all the places you've worked at. And there are sixteen in total.” (chuckles) “Funny thing is that you’ve got fired from all of them.” * Giggles “Come on! I was just trying to have a little fun with the customers!” * Yucky (smirking) “Apparently, they didn’t like your little fun…” * Inferno “I agree. Every time you apply for a job somewhere, you end up getting fired. And like I said, all those sixteen stores you worked at...you got fired from all of them.” (Giggles turns the list toward himself for a look.) * Giggles (a bit hesitantly) “Are you sure? I could’ve sworn there were a couple in there I’m still allowed to work at.” (Inferno takes it back.) * Inferno “I’m sure.” * Giggles “Hmm...was I fired from that pizza place?” * Inferno “Duh. You used a pizza as a frisbee and it landed on that lady’s face.” * Giggles “And...that shoe store a couple of blocks from here?” * Inferno “Fired from there too. You made this guy wear shoes that have maggots in it.” * Giggles “Tell me I wasn’t fired from that grocery store two blocks from that shoe store...right?” * Inferno “Yeah. You were fired from there also. You were juggling oranges while riding on a unicycle around and inside the store while singing ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ like a little kid who sounds like he’s on a sugar rush.” * Giggles “Oh...I see.” (checks his watch) “Well, I’d better be going. Don’t want to be late on my first day at work.” * Yucky “Yeah. Good luck.” (The yellow one runs toward the door...only to smash himself against the wall. He stumbles back a bit.) * Giggles “Whoops. Excitement just made get all clumsy.” (He gives out a thumbs up before walking casually out the door. Dissolve to a long shot of the parlor then cut to the inside; Giggles enters and nearly crashes into the boss working there. Giggles gasped, for he was surprised the boss turned out to be a Rainbowbolt look-alike; this pony has a rainbow grayscale to his mane/tail and his body is yellow. His name is Grayson.) * Giggles “Rainbowbolt?” * Grayson (chuckles) “I’m Grayson, actually. I’m his twin.” * Giggles “Wow. Rainbowbolt never said anything about having a twin.” * Grayson “Anyway. You must be Giggles. My twin bro told me all about you.” * Giggles “That’s right, Gray Gray! So where do I begin?” (The pony shows a bit surprise.) * Grayson (smiling) “Are you really that eager to work? * Giggles “Totally! I’m ready for anything!” (A voice --- Yucky’s --- plays in his head; slight nervousness appears on Giggles’ face.) * voice “…Don’t want to give you any reminders of your...past boo-boos.” * Giggles (hastily) “Yeah! That’s it! I’m ready to work...sir!” * Grayson “Great. Follow me. I’ll show you where you can begin.” (Giggles follows the pony to another room; this is the room where people make the ice cream. Cut to frame both.) * Grayson “I’m going to make you start out easy for this week. Maybe by next week, you might be ready to do more advanced stuff.” * Giggles “Sure! Like I said, I’m ready for anything!” * Grayson “Huh? You want to jump right into the advanced stuff?” * Giggles “What? I said that? I’m---I mean! WAIT!...What?” * Grayson “Hey, if you’re, uh, nervous about your first day working, I understand. Everyone gets jittery on their first day of doing something new.” * Giggles “Nervous?! Me?” (Fake laugh.) “You’re a real comic, Grayson.” (Another laugh; he walks past him.) “You think I’m nervous that I’m gonna fail something as simple as serving ice cream? I think today I’m going to be at cashier position.” * Grayson “Well, alright. Cashier for you it is. (Cut to the main area of the parlor.) * Grayson “Hey, Giggles. I have to go run some errands. Do you think you can...uh, take my place?” * Giggles “Huh?” * Grayson “I know it’s all too much for you and I get that it’s your first day on the job, but I just want the store to be running while I’m gone.” * Giggles (salutes) “Giggles on duty! I’ll do my job, Grayson!” * Grayson (as he approaches the door) “Okay. As long as you’re clear on everything I told you. See you later.” (He leaves the parlor. Giggles goes at the cash register and stays there.) * Giggles “Now all I have to do is wait for customers.” (leans on the counter) “I wait...I wait...I wait…” (bored) “I wait…” (Dissolve to him in the same position, except his head is rested on the counter. The yellow one is asleep from all the wait. Just then, a bell rang wakes him up and a line of people immediately showed up. Cut to the outside of the parlor; shouting, chatting, crying, laughing and Giggles’ occasional yelps of frustration can be heard. Shortly, the crowd of people exit the parlor in one massive group.) (Cut to the inside of the parlor; everything is a large mess. Giggles peeks out from behind the counter.) * Giggles “This is gonna be tougher than I thought…” (A bell jingle catches his attention. Cut to show Rainbowbolt flying in.) * Rainbowbolt “Hey, Gigs.” (flying to him) “I just came to check up on you. So how have things been for you on your first day at work?” * Giggles (hastily) “Fine. It’s all fine. Everything’s been running...smoothly.” (He grins stupidly as he nervously eyes the mess in front of him.) * Rainbowbolt “Hey, if this job is too much for you, then it’s totally okay to say so. I can do it if you want.” * Giggles “Oh, nonononononono, Rainbow. It’s all going well. I’m doing fine. Do you really think I can’t do something as simple as take over someone’s job while their gone and run the ice cream parlor for them?” * Rainbowbolt “Well, if you do, then that’ll be…” (Giggles zips to his side.) * Giggles “...crazy? Yeah, that’s the word. Your twin trusts me enough. What I can do to really impress him is if I can do X number of tasks at the same time without even breaking a sweat!” (picks up a bowl) * Rainbowbolt “Giggles, I think you’re getting the wrong idea.” * Giggles “That I should really impress Grayson and see what a great worker I am? Yeah! I can do that!” (He runs into the other room.) * Rainbowbolt (to himself) “If anything, I think this job is more suitable for Volcanian…” (calling out) “Hey Giggles, I have to go...run some errands. B-R-B, Gigs!” (With that, he flies off. Dissolve to the nine animatronics standing before Giggles.) * Spike “Are you sure this is what Grayson wants from you?” * Thorn “You know, it’s best if you take your time.” * Giggles “But if we work as a team, we can get them done faster! After all, teamwork is an important factor in friendship, correct?” (Thorn and Ulysses trade uncertain looks.) * Thorn “...Maybe…” * Giggles “Good!” (He turns to...) “Jack! Since you’re part rabbit, you’ll be helping the ice cream makers in the other room. Ulysses, Spike, and Thorn; you three can set up the ice cream machine.” * Ulysses “Oh, I don’t know. I’m worried that thing will explode.” * Giggles “This place just passed the inspection test yesterday. I know, because Rainbowbolt told me so. I’m pretty sure nothing is broken here.” * Felix “If anything breaks, call me to fix it.” * Oggy “I’ll make sure the customers get their order.” * Kunekune “If any accidents happen, I can make sure it doesn’t happen again.” * Cappy “I’ll help by cleaning and getting everything you need.” * Giggles “Okay, that’s good.” (The manticore swings down to his height.) * Manny “Uh, I don’t know if we can make things run smoothly and quickly in here. We need to make sure we have enough space for a long line of people.” * Giggles “I know. “ (Jack hops into view with an ice cream cone filled with cream filling.) * Jack “Can I make any flavor? I have tons of ideas for an ice cream flavor.” (Cut to frame him and Giggles; his yellow hand on the jackalope’s mouth.) * Giggles “Actually, everything has to be how it is on the menus.” * Ulysses (walking into view) “But we can’t make it all fancy-looking. Jack, well...he’s quite the messy one.” * Giggles “Okay, we’ll make the inside fancy, but we can’t---!” (Cut to frame Cappy coming in.) * Cappy “I have tons of ideas for how we can make the clean-up faster.” * Giggles (hands to nonexistent ears) “Please don’t list them all!” * Manny “There are no customers yet!” (All nine robots advance toward Giggles, voicing their own ideas/plans before he speaks up.) * Giggles “Hey!” (pulls out a bottle filled with a blue liquid) “Anyone thirsty?” (He gives each of them a cup and pours the liquid into their cups.) * Thorn “What’s this?” * Giggles “Juice.” * Felix “Smells odd, but...okay.” (As they drank, Giggles sneaks away. Cut to the restroom as Giggles steps in, rubbing his temples.) * Giggles “Okay, Gigs. You’ve got this. It’s your first day at work, and so far...nothing’s working out like I want them to.” (He opens the door a bit to show the robots.) * Giggles “I’m sure that potion can help things along. They barely knew it, but is it enough?” (grinning stupidly) “Grayson is sure to thank me for doing his job very well, and he would be thrilled by it.” (Giggles steps out.) * Giggles (to himself) “Oooh, Giggles, you are a hardcore genius.” (His smiling expression changes into a stunned look. Cut to frame Cappy and Ulysses sitting side by side. Mist whirls around these two, and their faces show tired and light green glowing eyes. Cut to a slow pan across the nine robots, all sitting silent and still.) * Giggles (to himself, pacing) “Hmm...now what?...Ah!” (He touches the tip of Ulysses’ horn and his eyes blazed white.) * Giggles (voice amplified) “Robots! Hear my voice and listen!” (normal voice and eyes) “Jack, kitchen! Ulysses, Spike, Thorn, Cappy, ice cream machine! Felix, stay here! Manny, Kunekune, Oggy, help the cone makers!” (The eight he has directed moved into their positions Cut to the kitchen; Jack stands at the table with ingredients made to create the ice cream cakes. The jackalope does not move a muscle. Giggles entered.) * Giggles (crossing to Jack) “Let’s get baking, Jack.” (The jackalope responds in a ‘chipmunked’ voice.) * Jack “Sure. What do you want to do first?” * Giggles “Wha…? * Jack “Whatever you want to bake first is fine with me, Giggles.” (The yellow dude whips out a cookbook.) * Giggles (reading) “ ‘In a medium-sized mixing bowl, beat the eggs, sugar, and one teaspoon of vanilla extract.’ ” (Jack uses his gaze to magically bring the ingredients into the bowl.) * Giggles (reading) “ ‘Next is to mix the flour.’ “ (Same move as before.) * Giggles (reading) “ ‘Add in baking powder, water, and ice cream.” (As before, but this time Jack did not stir. Giggles peeks into the bowl.) * Giggles “I think you’re good enough.” * Jack “What’s that mean?” * Giggles “It means you can do this.” (turns to leave) “Just keep doing everything it says on the book until I get back.” * Jack “Yes sir!” (The rabbit-like goofball turns into a mini cream yellow tornado and gathering everything from the counters, cabinets, and refrigerator. Giggles smiles. Cut to another room with the ice cream machine.) * Giggles “You guys having any difficulties working that thing?” (Like Jack, the four robots in that position have a high-pitched voice.) * Cappy “Not at all, Giggles.” (He gives the machine a bang with a wrench. Giggles simply takes it away.) * Giggles “I didn’t ask if it was broken or not. I just want to know if the machine is in good condition to use.” * Ulysses “The machine is a-ok.” * Spike “We checked it out for any obstructions or broken stuff…” * Thorn “...and we checked that it is functioning properly.” * Giggles “Uh-huh. So...why don’t you guys make sure it’s not broken? When I come back, you can...start making the ice cream.” (He zips away. Wipe to a close-up of Felix sitting near the door; zoom out to frame Giggles approaching him.) * Giggles “Did any customers come?” * Felix “Yes they did.” (Again the ‘chipmunk’ voice replacing the outspoken, authoritative voice of his.) * Giggles “Where are they?’ * Felix “They left, sir.” * Giggles “What?! Why?” * Felix “They think the store is closed.” * Giggles “But you were just…” (sighing) “...never mind. Can you do a little advertising for me and get as many customers as you can? * Felix “As many customers. Got it.” (He flies out of the parlor before Kunekune, Oggy, and Manny come into view, carrying small stacks of empty ice cream cones. Like the other robots, their voices are in ‘chipmunk’ style.) * Giggles “How did the cone makers do, guys?” * Manny “They did a good job.” * Giggles “Great. Now get back to work.” * Kunekune “Okay, Giggles.” * Oggy “No delay.” (Off they go. Giggles got surprised when he heard the muffled sound of dishes clashed against one another.) * Giggles (to himself) “That has to be the sound of Jack goofing up.” (Cut to inside the kitchen; he opens up and is shocked to find cakes and cupcakes stacked up everywhere.) * Giggles “You goofed up!” (Cut to the jackalope, still adding ingredients and reading from the cookbook.) * Jack “Doing everything by the book, just like you said, Giggles.” * Giggles “Jack! I meant just one ice cream cake!” (crossing to him) “You got, like, hundreds of them done. How did you do this so fast?” * Jack “Well...I ---” * Giggles “I think you’re finished for now.” * Jack “Yes sir.” (Comes now screaming from outside the parlor.) * Giggles “Don’t tell me Felix goofed up too…” (He dashed out of the room and finds Felix chasing the customers outside the parlor and around its perimeter while swinging an advertisement sign around to hit them with. Giggles takes Felix by the arm, causing him to drop the sign.) * Giggles “What are you doing, Felix?!” * Felix “I’m trying to get as many customers as I can like you asked, Giggles.” (Giggles looks over his shoulder to find the customers, huddled in a group and shaking in fear. Then he looks back at Felix.) * Giggles “Yes, I did say that. I did tell you to get as many customers as you can. But by trying to beat them up with a sign? That’s not how you persuade customers to come here.” * Felix “Then I’ll persuade customers to come here.” (He escapes Giggles’ grip and runs off.) * Giggles (to himself) “I can handle this. It’s just a small mess…” (A haze has hovered above his head.) * Giggles (scared) “Oh my gosh…” (Jack, still immobile, keeps adding ingredients to the bowl. Giggles enters the room.) * Giggles “JACK! THE CAKES ARE BURNING!!” * Jack “I know. I left the oven on.” * Giggles “Why didn’t you turn it off?! We need water!” (Manny and Kunekune come in.) * Kunekune “As you wish, Giggles.” (He and the manticore rocketed off. Cut to a long shot of the parlor as Kunekune and Manny push massive storm clouds. Manny and Kunekune returned to Giggles.) * Giggles “Where did you get storm clouds?!” (He looks down to see water flooding the place, prompting him to scream.) * Giggles “WHERE DID IT ALL GO WRONG?!?” (In a long shot of the ice cream parlor exterior, it begins to vibrate and the roof blows off and water gushes upward, until the water drains from the windows and door. Giggles runs out and leans onto the bench nearby, drenched.) * Giggles (groaning) “This is very bad.” (The yellow one glares behind his shoulder once he heard the animatronics groan, their voices back to their normal pitch. Cappy is the first to get up.) * Cappy “What happened?” * Spike “Weren’t we trying to help Giggles with his job?” (The angry yellow dude marches up to them.) * Thorn “I don’t know.” * Giggles “What do you mean, you don’t know?” * Jack “Hey Giggles! How’s your first day at work?” * Giggles “This is my first day at work!” (The robots saw the mess behind them.) * Kunekune “Woah. Did we do that?” * Giggles “Duh!” * Manny “Well...yes?” * Giggles “The answer is yes. And…” * Jack (when he saw the mess) “NOOOOOO!!!” (He runs over to the parlor.) * Jack “Who did this to you?” (Cut to the yellow one.) * Giggles (to himself) “This can’t get any worse…” (But they do, as Grayson returns from his errands. He stares in disbelief at the large mess.) * Grayson “What is going on?!?” (When Giggles saw him, he tries to sneak away, only to be caught in the process.) * Grayson “Giggles?” * Giggles “Grayson!” (He runs up to him.) * Grayson “Giggles. What made you think that giving those little guys a potion was even an earthly good idea?” * Giggles “Well...it sounds really bad. That’s all I can say.” * Grayson “It is bad, Giggles!” (sighs) “Giggles, I’m not mad at you. However, I am disappointed. I get this is your first day at work. I just don’t understand how a normal day at work could turn into this…” * Giggles “Grayson? How did you know about the potion and that other thing you said?” * Grayson “How I know? Just a hunch…” * Giggles “Look Grayson. I’m very sorry. I know I should’ve admitted before, but...I was...afraid to fail.” * Grayson “Huh?” * Giggles “You probably sensed my nervousness about working here. It’s not just that. I worry about failing you. I worry about letting you down.” * Grayson “So you admit it?” * Giggles “Yes. I can create potions, but…” (hand to hair) “...like I said, I worry about letting you down. In the past, I’ve been fired from thirteen...er, sixteen workplaces. It’s all because of me worrying about being a failure.” (The pony takes this all in and he thinks for a bit before speaking.) * Grayson “Giggles…” * Giggles “Making you disappointed in me freaks me out! I know I was being ridiculous for saying so. That’s why I didn’t tell you that.” * Grayson “Giggles---” * Giggles “I thought that if I just keep wowing you with all the skills I know, you might be thrilled.” * Grayson “Giggles.” * Giggles “What?” * Grayson “Making me disappointed in you freaks you out?” * Giggles “Yes. Just look this.” (At ‘this’, he gestures to the mess.) * Grayson “Look, it’s okay.” * Giggles “No. Don’t say it’s okay, Grayson! Don’t you see? I’m a disappointment to you! Well, not just you, but to everyone!” * Grayson “Giggles. I don’t care if you’re not good at this job.” * Giggles “You don’t?” * Grayson “No. I care that you try your best.” * Giggles “Well...I guess you’re right.” * Grayson “Of course. Sometimes you just need to do things, even if you might fail.” * Giggles “Riiiight...so...now what?” * Grayson “Now it’s time we get this place cleaned up.” (Spike approaches them.) * Spike “And we can help!” (Dissolve to a montage of the gang cleaning the place up. When it ends, the robots are at the wooden tables outside, eating ice cream.) * Thorn “I don’t know how Giggles did it, but it felt like I was in some kind of trance.” * Manny (grunting) “Really? I hated that.” * Felix “Ulysses. You don’t want your sundae?” * Ulysses (softly, head on table) “Sorry, darling. My head is throbbing.” * Cappy “Ice cream will make the pain go away.” * Ulysses (softly) “Cappy...you’re too loud.” * Jack (angrily) “Giggles’ potion made me burn amazing cakes!” (slamming sundae away) “I never burn cakes.” (Giggles enters.) * Giggles “Yeah…Sorry, guys. Things got out of control last night.” * Spike (sarcastically) “Well, isn’t that amazing.” * Jack (angrily) “Tell it to the cake, bro!” * Ulysses “LOWER YOUR VOICES, PLEASE!!” (He groans and slams his head down on the table.) * Giggles “I goofed up, guys. I just had to give you the potion because I worry about being a disappointment to you and Grayson.” * Manny (steamed) “Well, here’s another thing for ya. DON’T GIVE POTIONS TO ROBOTS!!” * Ulysses (through gritted teeth) “Manny, you loudmouth…” * Giggles “Look, I messed up badly. I can make it up to you guys if you want. You have the right to be upset. All I can say is...I’m sorry.” * Cappy “That’s a nice apology.” * Kunekune “I think he feels really bad.” * Thorn “You know, Gigs.” * Giggles “What?” * Spike “We...well, we...we felt really bad we ruined you first day at work.” * Giggles (scoffs) “Come on. You guys know you’re really not responsible for the trouble earlier. After all, I was the one who caused it.” * Ulysses “But still…” * Felix “We hope you don’t get fired because of us. We all felt bad.” * Jack (viciously) “I don’t.” (The other robots gave him a death glare.) * Jack “What?” * Giggles “Guys, it’s alright. I’m not fired.” * Animatronics “Huh?” (Grayson came by.) * Grayson “That’s right. It was just your first day, after all.” * Giggles (sighing with relief) “I’m so glad I have such understanding friends. But it’s probably going to take a while before I learn how to work at an ice cream place.” * Grayson “What do you mean? You’ve been doing that all day.” * Giggles “Huh?” * Grayson “Seems like you’ll likely be successful at the parlor.” (nudging Giggles playfully) “Am I right, brother from another mother?” * Giggles “Oh yeah.” * Jack “Hey, let’s have a little party inside.” * Grayson “Uh...actually, I need help with this special recipe. Come on, guys. Let’s go.” (The camera pans away from the area as the crew entered the parlor.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts